


Hooked on a feeling

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DJ Peter Quill, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gen, Jealous Peter Quill, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nebula and Gamora are bounty hunters because it's cool, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Nebula, Stark Industries, Thor works at Stark Industries, actually, they're idiots, what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Peter Quill has the job of his dreams: a dj playing only 70s music. The downside? No one wants Blue Swede, Elven Bishop, and Electric BLue Orchestra played at their birthday party or bar mitzah except the so called "we happy few". He lives in his best friend Gamora's apartment, sharing with her sister Nebula and Rocket, their pet raccoon. Peter does side jobs here and there when he can. Life goes on as usual but what happens when the universe presents to him a god-like model who is just as shy and dorky as he is hot?





	Hooked on a feeling

Peter is tired, he can't wait to get back home and sleep forever. His first gig as dj after months finished only one hour ago, add it to 48 hours of no sleep and here he is, barely standing on the train to Gamora and Nebula's apartment. Thank God or whoever is up there for the poles or now he'd be flat on the ground snoring. If he just closes his eyes for two minutes, just two miserable minutes...

Peter must have been dozed off because the next thing he knows is that the train does an heavy breaking and he moves his hand forward to not completely fall on his face. Instead, his hand lands on a very soft material and the firm muscle underneath. He retracts his hand as his eyes shot up to the owner of that shoulder only to be met by two crystal blue eyes.

«I'm... I'm sorry» Peter stutters.

«It's ok» the stranger smiles, then he takes in Peter's appearance, «rough night?»

«More like _nights_» Peter chuckles, «and I'm just coming home from a party, I was the dj»

The man scrunches up his nose and Peter thinks it's very cute and _woah, you just met the guy, you don't even know his name, though he _is_ pretty hot._

«A party that goes on until 6 in the morning?»

Peter shrugs, «Fraternity party, man, I wouldn't recommend it, especially at my age»

«How old are you?» the stranger asks with a tilt of his head.

«Woah, buy me a drink first»

The stranger laughs and Peter finds himself smiling in return. It's a pretty nice sound.

«I'm Thor, by the way» he says, extending one hand.

Peter shakes it, «Peter. Thor you said? Like the Norse God?»

Thor looks down, a shy smile on his face, «My father, Odin, thought it would be funny if his sons were named after Norse deities like himself»

«Mythology geek and a comedian, uh? My mom liked space, she used to call me her StarLord» Peter smiles fondly at the memory of his mother. Oh, how he misses her...

The train does another adurpt stop and this time Peter tries to not fall on Thor again.

«That's my stop» Thor says, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from his bag. He writes something on it and then he gives it to Peter, «If you still want to grab that drink» he smiles before getting out.

Peter looks down at the six digits Thor wrote on the paper and smirks, putting it in his pocket.

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

Peter opens the door slowly to not wake up Nebula. She usually sleeps in the days between one job and the other and, let's be real, Nebula scares the shit out of him, she even threatened to kill him once or twice.

He looks around the apartment. There's no one, except that stupid raccoon on the couch he uses to sleep on. Again.

Peter closes the door silently behind him and approaches the animal.

«Listen, you little trash panda,» he whispers, «I've had a long night and I'd very much like to sleep for at least four hours, so why don't you go do whatever the hell is that raccoons do, uh?»

Rocket just stares at him, disinterested.

After a couple of minutes, Peter groans, «Fine, you creepy little beast, I'll sleep in Gamora's room, you win for today»

«Hello, Peter»

Peter turns to the source of the voice. Gamora is dressed in her leather pants and top, toweling her black and magenta hair.

«Gamora, hi» he says, «I thought you were on a job»

«Yes, I was» she says walking to the couch. She sits on it, petting Rocket, who leans into her, «actually, I still am but my target is so boring I thought may as well go home and take some stuff. Nebula is watching over him now»

«Wait, I thought she was home...?»

Gamora shakes her head, «When I told her who I was dealing with she wanted to tag along»

«What's his name again?» Peter asks, taking his walkman out of the pocket of his coat and putting it on the table.

«Thanos»

«Thanos?» Peter frowns, «Isn't he your father?»

«He kidnapped us, Peter, he killed our families» Gamora says, «we want him dead as badly as half the universe, that's why I took this job»

«I'm sorry» Peter says, «for what he put you guys through»

Gamora waves him off, her eyes falling on a piece of paper on the ground.

«You lost something» she says, pointing at it.

«Uh... Yeah... Thanks» he blushes, picking it up.

Gamora smirks, «What is it?»

«Uhm, nothing» he says, without meeting her eyes.

«Peter Quill never blushes,» she teases, walking up to him, «so what is it?»

Peter rolls his eyes, «Fine,» he sighs, «I met someone on the way home and he's very cute and he gave me his number»

«Are you going to call him?»

Peter shrugs, «Maybe, I don't know...»

Gamora stares at him for a moment, then says, «You deserve a break... A distraction»

Peter opens his mouth to protest, but she beats him to it, «You work non stop, and me and Nebula appreciate you paying for your share of bills whenever you can, but you barely slept these past few days and we worry, I worry»

Peter fidgets with his gloves and Gamora continues, «I just want to see you happy... and not sleep deprived»

Peter rolls his eyes at that, «Fine, ok, I'll call him for a coffee and see what happens»

«That's all I ask» she says and hugs him for a brief moment. She walks to the coat rack to get her jacket, but before she can open the door, Peter calls for her, «Gamora? Can... uh... can I...»

«Yes, you can sleep in my bed» she smiles, «but wash the sheets when you wake up» and with that she's out of the door.

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

Peter texts Thor the following day and they decide to meet at 5, Thor's break, at the Nova Corps, a coffee shop downtown. Thor is already sitting at a table when Peter arrives, typing something on his computer. Peter sits across from him.

«Sorry» he says, «I hope I didn't make you wait too long»

Thor closes the laptop and flashes him a smile, taking off his glasses, «No, I was just catching up on some work»

«Where do you--» but before Peter can finish, Thor points at the giant building across the street, its windows glistening in the afternoon sun.

«You work at Stark Industries?» Peter asks, astonished, and Thor just gives a small shrug.

«Tony is a friend, he helped me and my brother when no one would»

«That's pretty nice of him»

«Yeah» Thor says, staring a moment more at the building, «Everyone thinks he's cocky and arrogant, but in reality, he's the best man I've ever known» he looks back at Peter, «what about you? You got some sleep?»

«Oh yes» Peter smiles, «slept like a baby once I got home»

Just then Sam, the kid who works there, comes get their orders.

Conversation runs smoothly, and Peter learns that Thor and his brother Loki moved in the US from Norway when their parents and sister died in a house fire almost 6 years ago and in turn, Peter tells him that he moved in New York with his adoptive father from Missouri after his mother died of cancer and he met Gamora and Nebula, with which he shares an apartment now.

«So you live with a raccoon?» Thor asks, amused.

«Nebula and Gamora live with a raccoon, I barely _bear_ him, and he bears me in return»

Thor rests his chin on his hand, «This is just so funny and new somehow»

«How come?»

«I've lived in Australia for a while and I've seen people with _snakes_ as pets, but I've never seen someone with a raccoon» Thor laughs, his Norwegian accent coming out stronger.

They talk some more, when Thor checks his watch, «I'm sorry, I have to go, my break is almost over» he says gathering his things and standing up.

Peter stands up too. After a moment, he says, «I really had fun today»

Thor looks up at him, smiling, «Me too, and I wouldn't mind doing it again»

«Yeah, me too»

Peter goes to take his wallet, but Thor stops him, and when Peter protests, he insists, «I invited you over» he says, putting a couple of tens on the table.

«Fine, but next time is on me»

«I look forward to it» Thor smiles and walks out the door.

Peter watches him through the big windows until Thor is inside Stark Industries.

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

Gamora calls him later that afternoon.

«So, how was it?» she asks the moment Peter accepts the call.

«It was»

«Come on, Quill» Nebula says, Gamora must have put them on speaker, «we want the details»

«Fine... It was good, I had fun, I told him about my mom too, and Yondu and you two»

Gamora whistles, «Must be serious»

«Oh shut it, I only did it because Thor told me about his family»

«And then?» Nebula asks.

«And then he had to go back to work but there will be a next time»

There's a moment of silence and Peter can see the sisters looking at each other, smirking.

«We better get invited to the wedding» Nebula says, and Peter can almost hear a smile.

He gapes at his phone, «I... I just_ met_ the guy!»

«Still!» Gamora insists.

«What about you?» Peter asks, trying to change the subject, «How's the job going?»

«Eh, nothing new... Some of Thanos' associates came by this morning and gave him a purple rock» Nebula explains, «he's going after rocks now, who knows what the hell he's planning»

«Knowing him, nothing good» Gamora sighs. 

«Good luck with that, I know how much this means to you both»

«Thanks» Nebula says, serious, «I won't miss»

«I know you won't. I have to go, I got a gig in an hour»

«Don't go to sleep too late»

«Alright, mom» Peter smiles. This is the closest Nebula could ever get to an "I love you". «Love you, guys»

«Love you too» Gamora replies before hanging up.

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

They kept texting the following days, mostly whenever Thor was free since, Peter learned, Stark was developing a new, never-saw-before project and he needed all hands on deck.

Thor likes Led Zeppelin and thunderstorms (funny, since he's called after the God of thunders). He misses his home, of course, and sometimes he tells Peter stories, like that time his sister Hela brought home a wounded baby wolf and called him Fenrir and the three of them had to hide it from their parents until he could recover.

One day, Nebula calls Peter.

«Get ready» she orders. There's a car engine in the background. 

«What, why?»

«Because we just took Thanos down so we're celebrating» she says and Peter hears a smile on her face.

«And by that,» Gamora chimes in, «she means she took Thanos down and we're going to get stupid drunk»

«That's amazing!» Peter whoops, «Congratulations!»

«Told you I wouldn't miss»

Peter laughs, «Of course, I never doubted you. Where are we going?»

«The Sakaar» Gamora replies.

«We'll be there in twenty»

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

After a much needed shower, the three of them pile in Nebula's car, heading to the exclusive night club. 

The Sakaar is a towering building in the middle of Greenwich Village. The owner, some guy who calls himself the Grandmaster, is a... particular, for lack of a better word, man who likes parties, gold and splendor to the excess. Not by chance, the Sakaar is the most popular club of the Village, with its lights illuminating the New York night sky and its loud music.

Nebula leaves the car to the care of a valet and then walks, with Peter and Gamora on either side, through the big glass and golden doors of the club. Inside it's packed, the dark lights making the place smaller than it actually is, people dancing on a David Bowie's song.

Nebula takes his wrist in one hand and Gamora's in the other, yelling over the music, «I'm going to get the drinks, you find a table»

Peter and Gamora nod as Nebula makes her way towards the bar through the people on the dance floor. Peter's eyes follow the balcony running all around the place, stopping at the staircase. He makes a move towards it, but Gamora has other plans as she grabs his arm and drags him to a velvet couch with a table in front of it. The song changes from _Rebel, rebel_ to _Rocketman_ and Peter hears someone scream in appreciation behind him. When he turns around, he sees a brown skinned girl jumping up and down gripping Thor's arm. Wait a moment. Thor is smiling softly down at her as she sings along with Elton John. They're both wasted, or almost there at least, Peter can see as much.

«What are you looking at?» Gamora asks, following his line of sight. «Who's that?» when Peter doesn't answer, it dawns on her, «_that_ is Thor? He's pretty. Who is the girl by the way?»

«I don't know, and stop staring, it's creepy» Peter says turning around. He shouldn't feel like this, hell, he knows the guy for a couple of weeks at least and it's not that they said they're exclusive, did they? Still though...

«I have to go» Peter says as Nebula sets their drinks on the table.

«What, why?» she asks, a hint of disappointment on her face.

«Nothing, I'm not feeling well, I'm sorry Nebula» he apologizes and kisses her forehead. Both sisters exchange a questioning look.

He goes for the door, barely registering a "StarLord" on his way out.

It's around two hours or so later that Peter receives a text. Or more than one, to be precise, and they're all from Thor, who's really plastered, apparently.

** _>hey petrr_ **

** _>I sa w yoi at the Sakaar, whh did yu leav e_ **

** _>yoir fiend said u didnt feell so wek, _ **

** _>te red hair one, sje scarry_ **

Peter rolls his eyes, he really doesn't have the energy now.

_<go to sleep Thor, you're clearly wasted_

The reply comes quickly. 

** _>aight mom_ **

** _>I really likk yoy, tuo kno_ **

The last text makes his heart jump. He bites his lip before texting back.

_<we'll talk in the morning_

He turns off his phone.

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

The next morning, Peter wakes up to Rocket pawing at his tshirt. He opens one eye, groaning.

«Alright, fine, I'll get up so you can get the couch» he says standing up. True to his nature, Rocket regains his place on the couch.

«Whatever» Peter mutters and walks to the kitchen.

Nebula is sitting at the island on her phone, probably texting with her girlfriend Mantis, while Gamora is making coffee.

«Good morning, you twat» the red head says without looking up from her phone.

Peter sighs, sitting on the closest chair, «What did I do now?»

«You ran away last night and for what, exactly?»

«I told you guys I wasn't feeling well»

This time, Nebula does look up, arching one eyebrow, «Oh yeah? So it has nothing to do with your crush and his friend?»

Now Peter is confused, «His friend?»

«Uh, yeah?» Nebula says, giving him her best "well duh" face, «You know, the girl he was with yesterday»

«Didn't seem like friends» Peter mutters only to be smacked upside the head by Gamora who silently walked behind him. Damn her and her military-like training.

«Oh my _God_» Nebula says, rubbing her temples, «that's because you never stop and _think_ before acting» she walks up to him, «we met Thor last night, and Val, you know, the girl he was with rocking on Elton John, if you stopped and asked, you would know that she's his best friend»

«And not to brag, but she was totally into me» Gamora smirks behind him, waving a piece of paper, «I even got her number»

«Oh» Peter says. He really is stupid, he could have blew away one of the best things that ever happened in his whole life because, as Nebula said, he never thinks before acting. «I have to see him» he says, walking back to the living room to take his phone.

«Uh, you're welcome!» Nebula yells from the other room. He ignores her.

He opens Thor's chat.

_<hey Thor, I'm sorry I was an ass last night, but I had to think about some things..._

The answer is almost immediate.

_ **>oh it's... it's ok** _

Peter smiles a little.

_<I'd like to make it up to you_

_<let's meet at the carousel in Central Park in half an hour?_

** _>yes, I'd love to_ **

Peter pumps a fist in victory.

_<see you then :) _

He almost locks his phone before deciding to add something.

_<oh, and Thor?_

** _>yeah?_ **

_<I really like you too_

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

Central Park, somehow, is always buzzing with people. May it be six in the evening or two in the morning, may it rain or snow, it doesn't live a day without people walking its pathways.

Peter sits on one of the benches, giving his back to the Solomon Stein and Harry Goldstein's famous carousel and the squealing children with their parents. Bouncing his leg to _Hooked on a feeling_ by Blue Swede, Peter looks up to the sky, noticing some clouds. _It's probably gonna rain_, he thinks. He turns his head, seeing Thor approach. He waves as Peter takes off his headphones.

«Hey» Thor greets, a smile on his face.

«Hey» Peter parrots, standing up. He puts his walkman in his coat pocket.

«About last night-»

«Thor, I'm so-»

They start and stop at the same time.

Peter smiles, «You go first»

«Look, about last night, I'm sorry if I said or did something wrong, I was pretty drunk so I remember close to nothing, but I do remember you walking out the club and then an angry redhead»

«Nebula» Peter chuckles, «She's kind of protective»

«Yeah, I figured that much»

«But you have nothing to be sorry about, I am because I never turn my brain on before taking action and I thought that girl was your girlfriend and I... I thought we had something and-»

«Wait,» Thor interrupts raising one finger, his brows furrowed, «you mean Val?»

«Yeah, I guess that's her name»

«Val is my best friend, she's always been there for me and my brother since we moved here» Thor explains, «plus» he adds, shy, hands in his pockets, «she's not exactly my type»

«Oh yeah?» Peter takes a step closer, feeling bold, «And what's your type?»

Thor smirks, «Brunet, green eyes, always with a walkman in either their hand or coat pocket» he says, tugging at the cable of the headphones still around Peter's neck.

«Really, now?»

Thor nods, «What is _your_ type?»

Peter shrugs, «Blond, blue eyes, looks like a model,» Peter smiles as Thor blushes, «has an accent too»

«What kind of accent?» Thor asks.

Peter looks up, thinking, «Mmh, as for right now, European. Norwegian, to be precise»

Thor walks even closer, «Sounds like me»

«Really? I didn't even no-» Peter is interrupted once again by Thor, only this time, it's with his lips on his own.

_Finally_, Peter thinks absent minded as he puts his arms around Thor's neck, bringing him closer. He feels Thor's hands on his hips. They stay like this for a while, when a thunder booms in the distance and Peter smiles in the kiss.

«That you?» he asks, breaking apart.

Thor kisses his cheek, then his lips again, «Maybe»

Another thunder, «Wanna go somewhere else before it starts raining?» Peter asks taking Thor's hand in his.

Thor intertwines their fingers, «Lead the way»

They're not quick enough to find a shelter because it soon starts pouring, at first only a couple of drops here and there followed by a shower, accompanied by the occasional thunder. They reach a gazebo not far from the carousel, they're drenched, but at least it's not the middle of the winter.

Peter looks at Thor, leaning on the railing, watching the rain. He gets closer.

«You never told me why you like thunderstorms so much»

Thor smiles, looking down. He looks up again when another lightning strikes. «My mother used to tell us stories about Asgard, the Valhalla, everything. I was terrified of thunders when I was a kid, so she started telling us about the Gods we carried the names of and I started thinking, I am named after the God of thunders, I shouldn't be afraid of them, I could _control_ them! The more I knew about Thor, the more I learned that thunders aren't that bad and, if anything, they show how powerful he is, how powerful _I_ could be» he shrugs, «It's silly, really»

«No, no it's not» Peter smiles, «You know, I... I think my mom would have liked you»

Thor shakes his head, a nervous smile on his lips, «How can you be so sure?»

Peter shrugs, «I just know»

★ϟ★ϟ★ϟ★

**~Two years later**

Tony Stark knows how to party. Definitely. And he knows everyone, Peter never saw so many people in only one place, and all in fancy dresses. Thor, bless his soul, dropped his name when Tony was looking for a dj, so he's here now, playing his playlist for Stark's guests. 

Peter looks up and finds Thor talking to Bruce Banner, a guy he met once or twice who works for Tony. Thor turns around and smiles when he catches Peter's eye, making him blush. It's been a little more than two years, he shouldn't still feel like that. Nebula and Gamora constantly tease him about it, with Thor sometimes. He should be annoyed, but he loves how his two best friends were at ease around his boyfriend since day one. Even Rocket likes Thor better than him. He also met Val, who punched him and told him how he could ever have thought she was dating Thor when someone like Gamora existed, and Loki, Thor's brother, who gave him "The Speech" saying that if he'd ever hurt Thor,«Just know I have few tricks up my sleeve, I'm not named Loki for nothing». As if Peter could ever hurt a kind soul like Thor. 

The party has somewhat wound down when Thor finds his way to the dj console. 

«Hey» he says. 

«Hi» Peter smiles. 

«Tony says you have a great taste in music, would have been better with some AC/DC though» 

Peter rolls his eyes, «I told him about the songs I play when he hired me» 

«It's a shame you don't want to give them or Zep a chance» Thor says feigning disappointment.

«I did give Led Zeppelin a chance, I just don't play them» Peter shrugs. He looks around, noticing how people aren't really paying attention to the music or about to get home due to the late hour. He puts on a playlist and turns to Thor again, «Can I talk to you for a moment? This should go on by itself for half an hour at least» 

Thor nods and follows Peter out the balcony, the lights of the city illuminating the New York night with small dots everywhere. It's beautiful and Peter always loved looking at it. Thor stands beside him, silent. Peter is grateful for it, because he would freak out right about now, instead, he uses the silence to gather his thoughts. He then takes a deep breath and turns to Thor. «You know, my mom, she was my hero. My father abandoned us before I was even born and she raised me, a single mother, with all the love and affection a kid could ever wish for. She died of cancer when I was only eight» he takes Thor's hands in his, «I was adopted by a curious man who pretended to not like me, and maybe it was true, but I know he cared about me in the end because I cared about him too like a child would. He died four years ago by the hand of a maniac, but Nebula and Gamora, my beautiful girls, my sisters, were there for me, always. And two years ago now, I found a new family,» he smiles and Thor mirrors it. Peter lets go of one of Thor's hands to take something from his coat pocket, the box seems heavier than usual somehow, «so today I'm asking the best man I could ever met, Thor, will you marry me?»

«Oh my God» Thor's eyes flick from the ring, a silver band with Nordic runes engraved, to Peter, «yes»

«Yes?»

«Yes, Peter, I will marry you!»

«Oh my God» Peter exhales as Thor's arms close around him, «God, I love you»

Thor kisses him once, twice, «I love you too» 


End file.
